When your wish is lisened
by cutie sora
Summary: Matt y Sora ha peleado otra vez y esta vez Sora no soporta mas y le pide a Matt el divorcio al ver que sus hijos sufren mucho¿que pasara cuando su hijo más pequeño pida un deseo para que ellos se vuelvan a enamorar?peroooo regresan a ser adolecentes?
1. Chapter 1: Y que paso con todos?

Summary:

Matt y Sora han peleado muy duro desde hace tiempo, Sora al no soportar mas la situación le pide el divorcio. ¿Qué pasará cuando ellos regresen a tener 17 por un deseo de sus hijos? Sorato, michi, takari

Nota de la autora: Saldrán todos los niños elegidos también Cody Davis Ken Miyako o Yolei ... pero me voy a basar en tres matrimonios básicamente bueno el 1º y que es el protagonista de este fic (por lo tanto va a durar la mayor parte del fic ) es el Sorato y voy a tomar como segundos a Tk y Kari , y Mimi y Tai que son los mas cercanos a Matt y sora los demás también estarán en este fic pero no saldrán tanto como ellos ( es mas creo que van a aparecer no todo el tiempo ni tanto el michi y el takari)

Los demás saldrán como extras y si se preguntan porq entonces si no van a salir mucho hablas tanto del michi y del takari bueno es que no me gustaría empezar con el drama y todo el asunto prefiero empezar con los matrimonios digamos que "felices" para dar inicio y como para ubicar bien y no que salgan por ahí volando y no sepan ni que onda ........ bueno mejor escribo la historia porq fue mucha charla ... dejen reviews¡¡¡

Chapter 1: ¿qué paso con todos?

Varios años han pasado desde que lo niños elegidos salvaran el digimundo, y los pequeños niños , bueno ya ni tan pequeños ni nada niños elegidos se encontraban ya rondando los 40, se casaron e hicieron sus vidas aunque algunas cosas no cambian nunca .....

Una mañana en el matrimonio Yagami

En una casa muy grande se encontraba un señor con el cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate recogiendo el periódico que se encontraba en el centro de su largo jardín de en frente por la mañana un día Viernes, su atuendo no era muy formal que digamos... bueno mas bien salió en una bata blanca con chanclas de hule color negro y se veía algo dormido

demonios porque no pueden echar el periódico mas cerca ¡¡¡ ténganme comprensión son las 7:00 AM¡¡¡ ... aunque yo podría recogerlo mas tarde ahora que lo pienso ..................... siento que se me esta olvidando algo – pensaba Taichi Yagami mientras se agachaba para tomar el periódico

De momento y sin que Tai se diera cuenta salieron unos pequeños tubos metálicos rodeándolo por completo...... y de repente.........

- Grito Tai al sentirse bañado por todos los tubos que eran para regar su amplio jardín....

ya se porque no podía recogerlo mas tarde .......- se dijo un empapado Tai caminando perezosamente hacia su casa

Al entrar se veía un amplio hall que tenía las paredes blancas con muchos cuadros en ellas un piso de madera café claro , nos mas de 15 pasos se encontraban las escaleras que llevarían a su cuarto y al de sus hijos, de su lado derecho se encontraba una puerta que llevaría a su amplio comedor azul con una mesa redonda que tenía cuatro sillas alrededor de la mesa ; y de su lado izquierdo se encontraba otra puerta con una sala enorme las paredes eran color vino el piso de madera mas oscura que el hall con una enorme alfombra a la mitad de la sala , encima de la alfombra había tres sillones largos que daban la vista hacia la chimenea de en frente , algunas partes de las paredes eran cubiertas con libreros enormes, amplias ventanas y diplomas ganados por el matrimonio Yagami.

Tai se dirigió sin pensarlo a la parte de arriba a su cuarto, paso por un largo pasillo hasta que topo con su destino.. .. y dentro una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

Otra vez vienes empapado...- dijo una señora un poco mas joven que el de cabello y ojos color miel , que tenía un camisón que dejaba ver sus largas piernas ...

Pero es tu culpa porque no me levantaste mas temprano para ir por el periódico – dijo Tai mientras se quitaba la bata mojada y sacaba su ropa del cajo del cambiador.

Amor sabes que de por si es ya muy difícil levantarte a esta hora porque te quejas y das mas vueltas que nada – dijo la Señora abrazando a su marido por la espalda

Tai dejo sus cosas encima del mueble y se volteo para cargarla como si fueran unos recién casados

Mimi amor ... sabias que me vuelves loco? – preguntó Tai haciendo cara de niño pequeño y dándole un apasionado beso para después el ir a bañarse y ella a preparar el desayuno para su familia, su hijo mayor Tojiro que tenia e tremendo apetito de su padre pero a su vez su cuerpo atlético, y Akane que era igual que Mimi muy caprichosa y muy fashion.

Así es quien iba a pensar que el líder bromista Taichi Yagami iba a terminar siendo un embajador de alto rango , se iba a cortar el pelo (aunque sus amigos y su esposa al principio no lo reconocieron con semejante cambio) y se casaría con la famosa chef de televisión Mimi Tachikawa ..... como acabaron casados y con una familia? ... bueno...

Todo empezó cuando Tai se dio cuenta de que a Sora la quería pero no como el pensaba sino que fue mas bien un amor de hermanos el que se tenían ( eso fue a los 14) y por eso decidió ayudar a Mimi a juntarla con Michael… ya que ella decía estar perdidamente enamorada de el….. y mientras iban pasando el tiempo ambos se iban dando cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos .... Poco a poco iban inventando excusas para verse más e incluso salían ellos dos solos, y en mas de una ocasión Mimi cocinaba algo para Tai …En la graduación de secundaria Tai se le declaró a Mimi ... sus amigos se sorprendieron al saber la noticia .... Matt siempre dijo que como Mimi siempre le llevaba comida de la que había hecho, conquisto su estomago para llegar a su corazón.

Una tarde en el Matrimonio Takaishi

No muy lejos de la casa del matrimonio Yagami se encontraba un casita no muy grande pero tampoco muy chica , se veía un pequeño jardín frontal de cómo unos 10 metros que tenia un pasto verde claro y varios arbustillos y florecillas muy sencillas y de varios colores se podía ver desde la reja una ventana abierta y a un señor rubio de ojos azul claro, su mirada era muy tranquilizadora , el estaba en una habitación con paredes color crema tenia un par de librero llenos de novelas , cuentos, ensayo, etc. Junto a la ventana había un escritorio en donde estaba una computadora que estaba encendida mientras que el señor la miraba atentamente.

De repente se abrió la puerta que estaba detrás de el, y entro una señora ( se que suena avejentado pero no le puedo poner señorita ni joven porque andan alrededor de los cuarenta T-T) de pelo castaño oscuro , sus ojos eran también castaños y su piel era muy blanca traía una bandeja con dos platos que contenían arroz y un guisado muy sencillo pero se veía muy rico; se dirigió muy silenciosamente detrás de aquel hombre y dejo la bandeja que traía en una mesita que había al lado de un librero, se paro detrás de el pero parecía que no se había dado cuenta , así que suavemente acario s mejilla con uno de sus dedos haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara y volteara con una sonrisa

Ya esta la comida, TK- dijo suavemente la señora mientras que el TK la sentaba en sus piernas

Que bueno que regresaste temprano Kari- Dijo tiernamente Tk mientras le daba un pequeño beso

Takeru Takaishi se había convertido en un exitoso novelista por su gran imaginación y su excelente redacción en cualquier tipo de libro ya fuese para un niño o para un adulto claro que para los de niños pequeño a veces se emocionaba mucho y hacia los libros algo largos y tediosos para los pequeños pero su esposa lo ayudaba ya que era una experta en niños pequeños por su profesión. Kari Yagami Ahora Takaishi era una maestra de niños pequeños, y como es claro al tener a sus dos pequeños Takeshi Takaishi que era una copia de Tk e Isaki que era una copia de Kari.

Vamos Takeru sabes que los niños pequeños salen antes no vamos a tenerlos ahí como todos unos adolescentes problemáticos- dijo esto con un risita

Lo se pero tu casi siempre llegas casi tan tarde como nuestros hijos- dijo esto suspirando pero se le ocurrió una idea y sonrió picaramente- Oye ... si nuestros hijos no llegan hasta mañana porque según tengo entendido se va a ir a dormir todos a casa de Davis entonces ... tu y yo podríamos – y se le acerco a la oreja susurrándole algo que hizo que la digielegida de la luz se ruborizara.

Takeru Takaishi¡¡¡ eres incontrolable – dijo entre risas Kari – Primero vamos a comer -diciendo esto se paro del regazo de su esposo y lo tomo de la mano jalándolo para que lo siguiera- y después veremos como aprovechar lo que falta de día

TK solamente se limito a sonreír y a seguirla....

Después de tantos años los antiguos elegidos tenían una vida tranquila y feliz …

Flashback:

Se ve en un restaurante a Davis y a Cody con muchos adolescentes y niños no tan adolescentes, riendo a carajada limpia

Fin del 1º flashback

2º Flashback:

Se a Yolei abrazada de Ken mirando a su hijo mas pequeño durmiendo

Fin del 2º Flashback Flashback 3

Se ve a Izzy sentado frente a una laptop escribiendo rápidamente mientas millones de números salen en su pantalla

Fin del flashback 3 Flashback 4

Se ve a Joe con una bata blanca vendando a un atleta y esperando que su turno terminara para por fin ir a casa y estar un rato con sus esposa

Fin del flashback 4

YA ESTOY AHRTA DE ESTA SITUACIÓN¡¡¡- grito una pelirroja

Bueno casi todos los elegidos tienen una vida tranquila y sin problemas ... Desgraciadamente nuestros digielegidos de la amistad y del amor tenían problemas y discusiones desde hace varios meses....

Al principio de su relación las cosas no eran como querían, pues Matt siendo solista de la banda que tenía con unos amigos era acosado por varias fans y siempre tenia giras y conciertos y Sora tenía campeonatos de tenis por lo que no se veían mucho , pero aun así se esforzaban por verse y apoyarse en la relación , Sora jamás falto a un concierto de Matt que diera en Japón y Matt jamás falto a algún torneo de Sora ya que sabían que para su pareja era mostrar su tiempo y cariño.

Al terminar la preparatoria ambos dejaron tanto el tenis como la banda debido a los estudios de ambos. Este cambio hizo que la relación fuese a pedir de boca y a medida de que pasaba el tiempo su amor se fue intensificando. En la graduación de la universidad Matt le propuso matrimonio a Sora, aunque no fueron los primeros de lo digielegidos en casarse, todos se alegraron de sus amigos pues sabían que tras casi 9 años de relación formal y de tantos problemas afrontados su vida juntos iría igual que su relación hasta ese momento, ya que habían afrontado muchas cosas juntos.

Pero los demás digielegidos se equivocaron .... Matt decidió estudiar para convertirse en un prestigiado astronauta y Sora eligió estudiar diseño de modas y ahora era una de las más renombradas diseñadoras. Los primeros meses del matrimonio todo fue como lo esperado tenían pequeñas discusiones que no duraban mas de media hora y que eran muy escasas pero a medida de que Sora fue adquiriendo fama y Matt fue adquiriendo viajes muy largos y muy seguidos las cosas se empezaron a complicar y mucho. Pero aun así siempre estaban apoyándose el uno al otro.

Poco a poco las cosas se fueron calmando ya que ambos empezaban a tener más nombre en sus trabajos; Sora logro poner una tienda pequeña pero bastante famosa en una de las zonas mas prestigiadas de Odaiba, y Matt iba haciéndose mas famoso. En esos momentos comenzaron los viajes continuos de Matt … que aunque al principio no eran mucos conforme pasaba el tiempo iban siendo mas seguidos y mas largos….

Al sentir que su esposa se ponía triste al ver que no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos cuando Matt regresaba del trabajo le mostraba que su amor por ella crecía cada día y que nunca se iba a acabar ..... Por eso no tardo mucho en llegarles un pequeño retoño a sus vidas a quien le pusieron el nombre de Ryoko Ishida que era una combinación de sus padres tenía el cabello rojizo y los ojos color azul intenso como su padre su carácter era muy fuerte como Matt pero siempre intentaba ver por el bien de los demás como Sora, era muy atlético como su madre y tenia facilidad para la música como su padre lo que lo hacia uno de los chicos más codiciados, unos años mas tarde llego una pequeña a la que le pusieron el nombre de Natsumi Ishida ella fue una copia al carbón de Matt solo que en mujer tenía el cabello rubio de ojos azules y de un carácter rebelde lo que la hacía una chica muy deseada y gracias a estos angelitos Matt y Sora tenían el matrimonio bueno ahora ya la familia que siempre habían deseado y eran muy felices y su felicidad aumento cuando unos años mas tarde llego el pequeño Akiko pero cuando Akiko nació Sora espera que Matt estuviera tanto tiempo como con Ryoko o Natsumi pero lo que paso fue lo contrario de lo que esperaba.

Ahora Matt estaba en tierra menos de 5 meses casi nunca se veían y a Sora le partía el corazón que sus hijos estuvieran creciendo la mayor parte del tiempo sin un padre Ryoko ya era todo un adolescente y estaba segura de que muy pronto necesitaría hablar con Matt de Padre a hijo, Akiko siempre preguntaba por el ya que aunque su madre jugaba football ,recordando sus viejos tiempos , con su pequeño hijo a veces el tiempo no le alcanzaba y no era lo mismo que su madre jugara a las guerritas que con su Papa, Y Natsumi cada vez se hacía mas fría ya que su padre casi siempre estaba fuera y su madre le tenia que dedicar una gran parte de su tiempo a Akiko.

Después de ese momento las peleas y discusiones empezaron y la siguiente era peor que la anterior.

Amor ... por favor ya lo hemos discutido muchas veces antes…- dijo Matt intentando tranquilizar el ambiente

Pero Matt es que te vas demasiado tiempo … Te estas perdiendo crecer a tus hijos .. y si te soy sincera te extraño demasiado y me siento muy sola….. – dijo Sora soltando toda esa frustración que llevaba guardada… y las lagrimas en sus ojos cansados

Pero Sora es mi trabajo … es lo que me apasiona .. y también es lo que nos da de comer…- dijo Matt empezando a enfadarse… porque ella no se daba cuenta de eso ….

POR EL AMOR DE DIOS MATT¡¡¡ no me salgas con eso ahora …- dijo Sora totalmente enfadada por lo que su marido había dicho.- sabes muy bien que ambos trabajamos … no tienes que cargar todo tu… somos una familia Matt nos apoyamos uno al otro … aunque ahora no lo parece ….

Tu crees que estoy de acuerdo con esta situación¡¡¡¡ que me gusta vivir así¡¡¡¡ - grito Matt

Pues tal lo parece porque no haces nada por cambiar esto .. al contrario buscas alejarte de nosotros cada vez más… parece que no sabes lo que es una familia…¡¡¡¡- Sora se arrepintió por lo ultimo que había dicho

Y tu parece que nunca supiste amar de verdad… solo eres una persona egoísta¡¡¡- grito Matt y giro la cabeza evitando a Sora sabiendo que la había regado …

De pronto el silencio reino entre ambos…. Sabían que ambos habían ido muy lejos y habían dado en el punto más doloroso para el otro… todo se les había salido de control… eso ya no podía seguir así….

Matt… esto ya es insoportable… tanto para mí como para ti….- Dijo Sora intentando controlar su llanto… que había incrementado con las últimas palabras de Matt…. El al oírla así volteo a verla con un gran arrepentimiento en su corazón… sabía que había llegado muy lejos pero en ese momento su orgullo y su enojo lo cegaban como para reconocer aquello. Sora intento calmarse pero fue en vano…- Matt he estado pensando mucho en nuestra relación... y llegue a la conclusión de que lo nuestro ya no funciona ... – Sora hizo una pausa como pensando bien en lo que iba a decir ... suspiro fuerte y tomo el poco valor que le quedaba y miró a Matt directamente a los ojos mientras que el solamente se dedicaba a mirarla con la misma expresión fría que tenía cuando era chico.- Matt quiero que nos divorciemos…- esas palabras tomaron desprevenido al rubio quien se le quedo mirando con desconcierto y shock…

De que hablas???.... como puedes decir en eso .. piensa en los niños .. piensa en mi .. deja de ser tan egoísta Sora ….- dijo Matt con mucha frustración … "esto es lo mejor para todos sobre todo para ti … " pensó Sora…… pero antes de que Matt la siguiera bombardeando con su ira de la boca de Sora salieron las palabras más dolorosas para el y que lo dejaron sin habla….- con todo esto … creo que entre nosotros ya no hay nada Yamato… ya no te amo …. – dijo lo ultimo con un susurro y es que ya no podía más….

Matt estaba destrozado no podía creer las palabras de Sora… "ya no te amo"… esas palabras le rondaban la cabeza una y otra vez…

Será como tu quieras…. – No supo porque había dicho eso…. Pero ya no quería oír más … su mente le decía que saliera de ahí lo más rápido posible … y así lo hizo … En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca Matt paso al lado de Sora y salio azotando la puerta detrás de él …. Y se metió al estudio que estaba en la parte de arriba de su casa… en esos momentos simplemente quería estar solo, intentado olvidar la realidad en la que estaba envuelto….

Mientras Sora lloraba inconsoladamente y deseaba profundamente que alguien la abrazara para sentirse a salvo de aquella realidad que se negaba a aceptar…. pero el que siempre la consolaba y la abrazaba era Matt y esto la hizo llorar mas ya que en estos momentos era por el por quien lloraba ya que un gran abismo los separaba... y ese vació que ahora los separaba era lo que antes lo había unido tan fuertemente....... y se llama amor....

Bueno aquí esta este nuevo fic que estoy empezando espero que les guste .. se que no he actualizado el otro pero entre la escuela y lo demás la verdad no he tenido tiempo dejen reviews¡¡¡ plis¡¡¡


	2. Chapter 2: un deseo

Chapter 2: Un deseo

En una habitación de la mansión de los portadores del amor y la amistad que estaba decorada, había unos pocos juguetes que estaban tirados se veía la alfombra verde oscuro del piso , una pequeña camita con sábanas de Buzz ligth Year y encima de ella había una pequeña maleta, se veía a un pequeño niño pelirrojo con los ojitos rojizos levantar los pocos juguetes que quedaban en el piso sonriendo de oreja a oreja ... El nombre del pequeño era Akiko o mas bien Aki como le decían de cariño tenía 5 años era su primera fiesta e iba a estar con los grandes y con el pequeño hijo de Davis y las hijas pequeñas ( que todos ellos tenían su edad) de Joe y de Izzy y además le iban a dejar dormir hasta tarde¡¡¡ estaba muy contento y por eso se puso a arreglar su cuarto para demostrar que era ya todo un niño grande . Y cuando acabó decidió bajar el vaso de plástico que había subido en la tarde. Pero antes de entrar a la cocina oyó a su madre con una voz rara hablando con alguien y su curiosidad hizo que no se mostrara y solo escuchara detrás de la puerta.

En la habitación de al lado se veía una habitación de color violeta con un tocador , un teclado , una cama con sábanas color rojas y un gran librero al lado de un escritorio que tenía una computadora gris con morado, se veía a una muchacha como de 13 años rubia de piel muy blanca y con los ojos de un azul muy intensos que preparaba una maleta negra con algunos juegos de cartas, su ipod y su ropa. Esta noche iba a ver a sus amigas y amigos hijos de los mejores amigos de sus padres. Y podía oír a través de las paredes la fuerte música de su hermano y solo terminó por oír un golpe seco. Meneo la cabeza en negación su hermano nunca cambiaría. Ella era Natsumi Ishida o como le decían Nat un chica un tanto fría y muy rebelde con pasión y facilidad en la música.

En la habitación de al lado se veía a un pelirrojo de ojo azul intenso como los de su hermana y una habitación .... bueno digamos que no se veía el piso por la ropa sucia y demás cosas que había en el .... las paredes estaban llenas de posters y la música estaba a todo volumen mientras el hacía como si tocara un gran éxito con su guitarra y sin darse cuenta se tropezó con una de sus pelotas de football. Ese era el hijo mayor de la familia Ishida Ryoko Ishida un chico atlético y a quien también se le daba la música y era conocido por Ryo.

El trío Ishida se preparaba para la fiesta que darían en casa de Davis y en uno de sus restaurantes .... pero ignoraban que es lo que pasaba con sus padres ... bueno no del todo ellos terminando de cenar les pidieron que se subieran y que arreglaran sus cosas Aki subió muy emocionado sin notar lo que estaba pasando ... sin embargo sus hermano mayores ya sabían que sus padres intentaría "hablar" lo que significaba que tendrían otra pelea y a ambos les dolía ver como sus padres peleaban por eso se subieron detrás de Akiko sin rechistar. Pero solo pensaron que la pelea no llegaría más lejos de lo que han llegado las demás y esperaban muy esperanzados que fuera la ultima de sus peleas ... aunque no estaban del todo equivocados en que esta seria la ultima pelea no se imaginaban que terminaría por romper la familia.

Sora se encontraba aun sollozando en la cocina se tranquilizó un poco y saco su celular y marco un numero que le era muy familiar y espero .

- Aló Alo Taichi Yagami¡¡¡- dijo un alegre Tai. Sora Sonrió su amigo jamás cambiaria

-Hola Tai- dijo Sora sin poder esconder su tristeza y la voz de que había llorado

- Sora?? Eres tu? Que pasa te sientes mal?? – pregunto angustiado Yagami sabía que algo no andaba bien

- Tai crees que puedas llegar a Ryo, Nat y Aki con Davis?- dijo Sora esquivando la pregunta pues sabía que Tai se lo sacaría y no quería volver a llorar.

- Claro ¡¡ no hay ningún problema- pero Tai sabía muy bien que su amiga ocultaba algo- Sora.... te conozco desde que éramos pequeños que tienes – Dijo Tai adquiriendo un tono muy serio. Sora no resistió por más tiempo

- Tai... – dijo Sora intentando no llorar

- Has peleado con Matt de nuevo verdad? – dijo Tai pensando en que su amigo antes no la había hecho llorar y juró que jamás lo haría; pero eso cambio cuando las peleas se hicieron más a menudo y Tai se ponía furioso cada vez que lo hacía

- Tranquila Sora cuando deje a tus hijos iré a hablar con el yo mismo- dijo Tai decidido y furioso ya no aguantaba mas su amiga desde hace mucho tiempo sufría y mucho simplemente ya era hora de que a Matt le hicieran entrar en razón

- Tai...- dijo Sora intentando aun intentando decirle lo que ocurría

- No Sora ya esto es mucho , y ya es tiempo suficiente para que Matt entre en razón- dijo Tai aun sin escuchar a su amiga, pero por falta de aire dio una pausa

- Tai ... Matt y yo nos vamos a divorciar...- dijo Sora finalmente

- ............- Tai ante esto se quedo atónito " esto debe ser una broma"- ¿¿ que dijiste Sora?-

- Que Matt y yo nos vamos a separar...- dijo Sora controlando sus lagrimas

- Sora.... no crees ... que esto- Dijo Tai intentando decirle algo pero las palabras solo salían sin tener un orden … y es que por una parte Tai estaba atónito pero otra parte de el le decía " Era cuestión de tiempo .. y tu lo sabias.."

- No Tai... esto ya fue suficiente para mi y creo que para los niños también y .... además con este tiempo que siempre hemos pasado peleando .... ya no se que siento por el ... el Matt que una vez quise parece ser un hermoso recuerdo... y esta vida no es lo que me esperaba ... además creo que ya le hecho que tirara muchas cosas por mi ... la verdad es que para que nos hacemos daño ... si el quiere irse lo puede hacer creo que ya con un sueño destrozado por mi ....culpa....es mas ... que su..ficiente –dijo Sora sollozando y dejando que de sus ojos cayeran finas lagrimas- Mi sueño fue ... el de una familia... y creí que era el de ...ambos... pero veo que a el no le interesa eso –dijo Sora destrozada. Tai sentía una enorme tristeza y no sabía que decirle a su amiga , no se sentía capaz de reprocharle nada puesto que el mismo sabía y mas bien todos habían notado que desde pequeña aunque Sora no le gustaba jugar a la mamá siempre había deseado tener una familia unida sabía que no todo era color de rosa pero sabía como poner todo en equilibrio.

- No te apures Sora voy para tu casa, ... y por lo demás no te preocupes tu ve ahorita a descansar, duerme y luego platicamos sale¿¿ - dijo Tai resignado y con un plan de reunión formándose en su mente

- Gracias Tai – dijo Sora y con esto colgó

El pequeño Aki que había estado detrás de la puerta todo este tiempo estaba en shock desde que su madre había dicho que ella y su padre se iban a separar pero al oír cuando colgó Sora subió a toda velocidad a su cuarto cerro la puerta, se recargo en ella y se dejo caer ..

" Mi familia se va a separar " dijo el pequeño mientras gruesas lagrimas salían de sus rojizos ojitos pero sin dejar que un solo sonido saliera de su boca.

Mientras tanto Sora ya se había lavado la cara y estaba tratando de respirar mas tranquila ... tenía que decirles a sus hijos que cuando llegara Tai se fueran con el pero sin que la oyeran pues entonces harían muchas preguntas sobre todo Aki y sus hijos mayores se deprimirían.

"Animo Sora" se dijo a si misma

Subió las escaleras y pensó en decirle solo a Ryo siendo el mayor y responsable aunque un tanto travieso, pensó que sería más fácil y así Aki no le haría mas preguntas.

Toco la puerta suavemente.... Toc toc...

- Si??- dijo Ryo bajando el volumen de su música- pero no entres¡¡¡- dijo Ryo preocupado por dos cosas uno tal vez no podría abrir la puerta por su tiradero y eso ocasionaría problemas y dos mmm digamos que no estaba vestido para ver a su madre ... por no decir que estaba solo en ropa interior por esta bailando y creyéndose en concierto

- Ryo, cariño, va a venir tío Tai por ustedes, estense listos – dijo Sora intentando sonar de lo mas normal e imaginándose porque no quería que entrara " ese muchacho con esa imaginación de sentirse su padre en concierto jaja" y pensando en eso sonrió pero con tristeza ya que su hijo tenia muchas características de su padre aunque su hija Nat le ganara ya que ella es una copia en chica de Matt

- ¿Tío Tai? - pregunto extrañado Ryo "que no había dicho que nos llevaría ella "

- Si tesoro es que .... – "piensa Sora rápido"se dijo Sora hasta que le dio una idea- Si es que ya ves que tu tío siempre quiere ir con ustedes a todos lados – dijo Sora "uufff"

- A esta bien Mamá ahorita les aviso a Nat y a Aki y nos bajamos- dijo Ryo poniéndose la ropa mas rápido que nunca

- Gracias- dijo Sora y con esto se fue a la habitación matrimonia y se sentó en la cama. Pensando en lo que había pasado y muy pronto estaba recostada durmiendo.

- Mi vida el pastel de cuatro capas de chocolate que querías está listo¡¡¡- dijo Mimi sabía que eso hacía volar a Tai y rió para si misma su esposo poseía un tremendo apetito. Pero al no recibir respuesta y no verlo cerca volvió a llamarlo preocupada

- Cariño??- y fue a verlo en la sala de pie junto al teléfono -¿¿cariño?¿estas bien?- dijo Mimi al ver la seriedad de Tai esa seriedad de el no era normal y la preocupaba cada vez más.

Cuando Tai colgó se quedo muy pensativo de pie y llegó Mimi a su lado y le puso la mano en su hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- a Si princesa que paso?- dijo Tai confundido " debo de dejar de preocuparla pero aun no le diré lo que pasa, se lo diré con los demás" pensando que Mimi se preocuparía demasiado puesto que ella y Sora eran mejores amigas desde muy pequeñas y ella sabia muy bien como se sentía últimamente con respecto a Matt

- Tai ¿ que sucede?- dijo Mimi intentando saber que ocurría

- Vamos a ir a recoger al trío Ishida para llevarlos a casa de Davis, .....- dijo Tai meditando muy bien lo que iba a decir pero ya no había tiempo de pensar si no llamaba a todos para la reunión .."Tk y Kari no irían .... porque se pusieron romanticones ... esa hermana mía "- Princesa llama a todos y diles que nos vemos con Davis tenemos un problema- dijo Tai Abrazando a Mimi para que se tranquilizara – Yo le llamo a Kari y Tk , a Sora y a Joe e Izzy llámales a los demás por favor – dijo Tai Marcando ya el número de la familia Takaishi

Mimi sin preguntar hizo lo que Tai le pidió con el teléfono de arriba

En casa de los Takaishi....

Tk y Kari se encontraban en una hamaca abrazados viendo la luna , ya que sus hijos se fueron desde temprano con Davis. TK le dio un ligero beso en la frente a Kari y ella lo volteo a ver directo a los ojos solo para terminar dándose un apasionado beso cuando...

RING RING¡¡¡¡

-TK – dijo Kari entre los besos que el le daba- Suena ,... el teléfono- dijo Kari no haciendo cosa alguna para que dejara de besarla

- Déjalo que suene ya se cansara el que llama- dijo TK siguiendo en lo suyo

- Takeru Takaishi y si es importante – dijo Kari "enojada" – Ve a contestar –

- Bueno pero no tardo – se bajo de la hamaca rápido y atravesó la sala y llegó rápido al teléfono " Dios espero que sea rápido ¡¡¡ tengo cosas que hacer...."

- Alo?? TK Takaishi al habla- casi nunca decía TK siempre decía Takeru ya que solo sus amigos lo llamaban TK y pensó que así colgaría y podía irse a atender sus asuntos ...

- Tk habla Tai- dijo por el otro lado

- Tai que pasa ¿? Se te olvido que había hoy?? Es una reunión con Davis ¡¡¡ de los niños tu no estas incluido – dijo TK bromeando con Tai como siempre solía hacerlo

Kari entro a la sala y oyó a su esposo jugando con Tai por teléfono y sonrió.

-TK tenemos que reunirnos – dijo Tai sin continuar su acostumbrada broma

En ese instante TK se puso serio y Kari lo noto y se acerco a el tomándole la mano libre.

-¿qué pasa Tai?- dijo TK angustiado ya que era extremadamente raro que no le siguiera el juego

-TK no te puedo decir por aquí se lo tengo que decir a todos para pensar en una solución por favor vayan tu y mi hermana con Davis necesitamos una reunión, los veo allá por favor no tarde que esto es mas tuyo que mío – y con esto Tai colgó dejando a TK muy angustiado

-Mi amor que pasa?- dijo Kari preocupándose al ver a su esposo mas serio de los normal

-Hablo tu hermano tenemos junta los grandes en casa de Davis mientras los chicos están en el restaurante, dijo que el asunto es mas mío que de el y que era urgente vernos –Dijo TK aun muy serio

Kari entendiendo que su esposo estaba preocupado le dijo – Arréglate y vámonos- y dicho esto la pareja se arreglo lo mas rápido y salió rumbo a casa de Davis.

-Nat ¡¡¡ baja a Aki dile que ya nos vamos que ya llego tío Tai¡¡¡- dijo Ryo corriendo con las maletas de Aki Nat y las de el por toda la casa intentando encontrar las llaves

Nat nuevamente negó con la cabeza y subió en cuanto entró al cuarto de Aki sintió que empujó algo al asomarse con cuidado vio a su hermano dormido en el piso, le pareció muy tierna esa imagen de su hermano por lo que sonrió y lo cargo en sus brazos para así salir detrás de Ryo y subirse al auto en donde venía la familia Yagami e irse a su noche de diversión

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta estaban todos los chicos y chicas de los elegidos.:

De la familia Yagami estaban:

Tojiro y Akane

De la familia Takaishi:

Takeshi e Isaki

De la familia Kido :

Joel y Marie

De la familia Izumi:

Ami y Toby

De la familia Ichijolli:

Ukio , Samy y el bebe en un cuarto dormido Osamu

De la familia Motomiya :

Koji, Koichi y Kodachi

De la familia Hida:

Sari

Y por ultimo el trío Ishida :

Akiko , Natsumi y Ryoko

Las chicas se había ido al cuarto de Kodachi y los chicos al cuarto de Koichi y los mas pequeños al cuarto de Koji. A las pocas horas todos los adultos ya habían llegado y se encontraban en la sala.

-Bueno Tai que es lo que pasa- Dijo Davis viendo que su ex-ídolo estaba muy serio, todos le prestaron atención a Tai. Tai tomo un trago de su limonada y empezó ..- Bueno .. verán los he citado aquí porque..

-pero no podemos empezar sin Matt y Sora – dijo Mimi

-Mimi ellos dos no van a venir- dijo Tai y Mimi ya iba a explotar cuando se apresuro a decir – Porque ellos son el problema – Dicho esto todos se quedaron atónitos ante lo que Tai dijo

-Como es que mi hermano y Sora son el problema ¿ que ocurre ¿ están bien ¿?- dijo TK angustiado al oír mencionado a su hermano

- Miren todos nosotros sabemos que ... pues su matrimonio no ha sido como pensábamos todos .. y también todos sabemos cuanto sufre Sora por los viajes de Matt- todos asintieron- Y podríamos decir que el problema realmente son los continuos viajes de Matt- dijo Tai dando otro trago a su limonada

-Eso lo sabemos muy bien ... y la verdad es que Sora Tiene razón si yo me ando preocupando y extraño a Ken cuando el se va a algún congreso de esto de ser detective y eso es cada vez en como 8 meses y se va por dos días – dijo Yolei aprovechando que Tai había hecho una pausa- Matt se va casi todo el año de 12 meses del año se va 8 meses al espacio y dos los pasa en la NASA de estados Unidos y solo está con Sora dos meses¡¡ y eso es porque es navidad y Julio¡¡¡ - dijo Concluyendo Muy desesperada Yolei sabiendo que Sora lloraba cuando no estaba con Matt Y Ken solo se limito a asentir en aprobación de lo que dijo su esposa porque sabía que era cierto y la abrazo recordando que ella sufría mucho cuando el se va y por eso solo duraba dos días fuera porque a el le dolía estar lejos aunque le apasionara mucho su trabajo

- Yolei tiene razón aunque a mi hermano le apasione el espacio ya ha estado mucho tiempo fuera y si no pasa tiempo con Sora y sus hijos para mi que es mi hermano es como si ya no existiera ya no lo veo ni platico con el solo en navidad ¡¡¡ y eso porque nos juntamos todos¡¡¡ - dijo Tk exasperado al ver que su hermano estaba cometiendo el mismo error que su padre

- tiene que tener un equilibrio en lo que hace- dijo Cody

De repente TK sintió un peso enorme al recordar a su padre y volteo a ver a Tai quien al parecer no sabia como dar la noticia

-Tai no me digas que ... que..- TK no lo quería decir y sintió nerviosismo y todos vieron a Tk su forma en la que estaba actuando era como si tuviera miedo de algo como un niño asustado y Kari le tomo la mano- tai?-

Tai le miro a los ojos – Chico veo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que las cosas que al principio hicieron eran por culpa de ambos pero al pasar el tiempo vimos que Sora mejoro muchísimo en ese aspecto y podía pasar mas tiempo con Matt pero por desgracia eso fue peor para Matt que se apasiono demasiado por el espacio- respiro hondo Tai y suspiro TK aun tenia la mirada fija en el y apretó un poco la mano de Kari- Hoy hable con Sora por eso traje yo a sus hijos porque al estar hablando oí que su voz era como si hubiera llorado mucho- ante esto todos se empezaron a preocupar y entristecer- chicos .... Sora le pidió el divorcio a Matt- concluyendo por fin Tai

El silencio y el shock reino en la habitación. TK soltó a Kari y se puso de pie mientras veía a través de la ventana la ciudad.

-Así que mi hermano cometió el mismo error que mi padre- dijo TK con mucha nostalgia recordando lo que su hermano le había dicho a Tk y a Tai justo cuando El y Sora se iban a casar.

-Flash back-

En una habitación se veía a los tres : Tai con un traje negro muy elegante aun con su pelo gigantesco de unos 27 años sentado al lado de Tk que también iba muy arreglado y de traje negro con una sonrisa en los labios no tenia mas de 24 años ambos estaban viendo como Matt se terminaba de arreglar el cabello y cercioraba que los anillos estuvieran en su bolsa

- Cielos hermano por fin te vas a casar ya era hora – dijo TK ya que pensó que la relación que habían tenido Matt y Sora era muy larga

- Y dime ya estas pensando en tus hijos , digo porque después de este paso vienen los pequeños Matt y Sora corriendo por todas parte diciendo "TIO TAI TIO tk" alrededor nuestro- dijo riendo Tai

-

- Vamos Tai que tu y Mimi ya anden en ese paso no significa que yo este tan apresurado por eso – recordando que Mimi tenía ya 3 meses de embarazo

- Vamos hermano sabes que los niños pequeños son muy lindos – dijo TK por lo que Tai se le quedo viendo con una cara amenazadora eee.... tranquilo Tai tu hermana y yo si nos queremos esperar a la luna de miel- Dijo Tk arreglando su pequeño error pues sabia que tai no quería ser tío de parte de Kari cuando ella tenia 20, decía que eran muy jóvenes cosa que Kari le hacia burla y retaba a su hermano.

Cuando llego la hora Tai se adelanto con Mimi pero TK detuvo a Matt

-Matt solo te quiero desear una vida muy buena y .....- dijo TK pero Matt noto que en sus ojos aun tenia el dolor del divorcio de sus padres.

-No te preocupes TK te prometo que no voy a cometer el mismo error que papá tu sabes tanto como yo que mi mayor deseo es formar una gran familia con Sora- Dijo Matt tranquilizando a TK y salieron ambos para un día memorable .....

Poco tiempo después solo algunas semanas TK recibió una llamada ... Justo en una comida que se le había ocurrido a Mimi para festejar que venia su bebé y el de Yolei.

- Alo habla Takeru- dijo el susodicho

- Tk habla Matt – dijo sonando muy alegre

- Hermano como te ha ido¡¡¡ pícaro nunca nos dijiste que se iban a ir a una playa de luna de miel 3 días y de crucero lo demás e iban a pasear por la mayor parte del mundo¡¡¡ que estas haciendo...-dijo TK a risas sabiendo que su hermano tenia las mejillas rojas

.- Pues no he podido lo que tu crees – dijo Matt aun sonando feliz

- y Eso???? – Pregunto TK muy sorprendido ya que aunque no se había esperado para el matrimonio como el y Kari lo estaban haciendo TK sabia que su hermano era muy apasionado cuando se trataba de Sora

- Pues te diré hermanito una cosa rápida porque se me acaba el tiempo ......- dijo Matt dejando ese toque de misterio en su voz

- - Anda pues dime – dijo Tk aun bromeando

- VAS A SER Tío- dijo Matt

- Ay Matt solo para eso ......,- pero de pronto le cayo el veinte a TK - ¿CÓMO HAS DICHO¡¡¡¡¡? – grito Tk haciendo que todos los elegidos se voltearan a ver la cara de sorpresa de TK

- Jajajaja .... que Sora tiene 2 meses de embarazo .... pero bueno ahí te encargo de que corras la voz bye bye¡¡¡- y con esto Matt colgó.

Kari vio a su novio y se acerco y le dijo –Tk?? Que ocurre porque esa cara - aun con todos los elegidos viéndolo con cara confusa

- voy a ser tío – susurro Tk. Kari alcanzó a oírlo y dijo – que has dicho??-

Entonces TK volteo para ver a Kari y los demás que seguían con cara confundida, sonrió muy ampliamente , y en ese instante abrazó a Kari la cargó y le dio de vueltas gritando

- VAMOS A SER TIOS '¡¡¡¡¡ mi vida vamos a ser tíos – dijo TK con una felicidad que era plena.

Todos los demás se quedaron en shock y Tai que había entendido mal como siempre le dijo

-TK llevas un mes sin comprender que Mimi y yo vamos a tener un bebe?- pero Tk le respondió con una cara de muérete mientras los demás se reían a carcajada limpia

-No seas sope Tai ¡¡ mi hermano y Sora también van a tener un bebé¡¡¡- dijo TK y todos en la fiesta se alegraron y obvio llamaron de inmediato felicitando a los próximamente padres.

-Fin del Flash Back-

-No podemos hacer algo?- dijo Mimi triste

-Por eso los llame porque se que todavía Matt y Sora se aman y pueden resolver las cosas –dijo Tai como el pequeño líder que fue.

- Pero primero hay que hablar con ambos ya que no creo que .... Sora acceda así nada mas Matt tiene que empezar de nuevo – dijo Joe

- y cambiar sus errores- dijo Izzy

Mientras pensaban en que podían hacer.

- Si hubiera algo que nos ayudara o nos diera una ventaja- dijo TK esperanzado

Mientras tanto en un cuarto con una cama matrimonial se encontraba dormido el pequeño Aki durmiendo pero por la expresión de su carita parecía que tenia una pesadilla

Sueños de Aki

Aki corría por una calle muy larga todo estaba oscuro y tenia miedo. Tropezó y cayó en la acera haciéndolo parar.

- tengo miedo – dijo el pequeño y abrazo sus rodillas

-AKI ¡¡¡¡¡¡ AAAKKKKIIIII¡¡¡- al oír esto el pequeño enderezó su vista y vio de un lado de la calle a su madre y del lado opuesto a su padre dejándolo a el en medio. Ante esto el pequeño sonrió – MAMÁ ¡¡¡ PAPÁ¡¡¡- pero su alegría le duró muy poco al ver que ambos se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar en dirección opuesta a el , cuando se iba a parar se dio cuenta de que no podía no se movía por mas que quería mientras veía que su madre y su padre se iban por caminos opuesto como si no lo hubieran visto

MAMI¡¡¡ PAPI¡¡¡ NO SE VAYAN VUELVAN AQUÍ ESTOY ¡¡¡.- grito llorando Aki

Fin del sueño de Aki

AAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡- se despertó con el corazón acelerado y viendo que estaba a salvo poco a poco se tranquilizó. Cuando lo hubo hecho por completo Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la ventana y observo el cielo tan azul y lleno de puntitos blancos

" es por eso que papá pasa mas tiempo allá, son muy bonitas ...... incluso las quiere mas y le gusta mas estar arriba que aquí con nosotros ..... " pensó el pequeño Aki y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo "es porque no somos bonitos como las estrellas .... mami es muy bonita al igual que Nat ...entonces porque papá no esta con nosotros ..será que no nos quiere .." a cada pensamiento que pasaba al pequeño Aki empezaba a llorar mas fuerte . Pero algo lo hizo salir de su llanto .....

- Quien eres??- preguntó el pequeño – Donde estas? - y simplemente volteó como hipnotizado hacia el cielo y vio que una estrella brillaba mucho más que las demás

- quieres que te cuente lo que me pasa ¿?- dijo el pequeño que seguía viendo hacia el cielo – entonces eres mi amiga – sonrió - bueno te contaré-

Kari apretó mucho la mano de Takeru el cual este se espanto al ver que Kari tenia una cara de asombro, y de inmediato recordó esa expresión-" es cuando siente algo que nadie puede como en el mar de las tinieblas"

-KARI KARI¡¡- dijo Tk y todos voltearon a ver a Kari – Que pasa amor ¿- pregunto nervioso Tk

- TK el niño¡¡¡¡- dijo Kari Angustiada

- Que niño??- pregunto Mimi

- Aki¡¡¡ - dijo y salió corriendo a la habitación en que se encontraba mientras todos la siguieron

Al entrar en la habitación Kari se detuvo y se quedo asombra y entro lentamente los demás la siguieron y la imagen que vieron los dejo en shock cerca de la ventana estaba el pequeño Aki dormido placidamente en los brazos de una muchacha que tenía un traje tradicional de los dioses que era un kimono en diferentes tonalidades de azul y una cinta de color blanca rodeándola sus ojos eran verdes y su piel muy blanca su pelo era largo y lo traía recogido en dos chongos pequeños y lo demás suelto ( así como shampoo de Ranma ½) y una intensa luz azulada la rodeaba.

- Le debo un favor a tus padres .... mi pequeño amigo cumpliré tu deseo ... verás que tus padres volverán a estar juntos- y dicho esto le dio un pequeño beso y desapareció tras un resplandor de luz dejando al pequeño Akiko dormido sobre la alfombra del piso.

De inmediato Kari tomo a Aki y lo recostó en la cama checo que no tuviera fiebre ni daños. Todos estaban atónitos por lo que vieron y se pusieron alrededor de la cama en donde estaba Aki.

- Que paso?- pregunto un confundido Davis

- Pues no era una persona – dijo Ken y todos lo voltearon a ver- piénsenlo estamos bastante alto y no hay huellas en la ventana y por otro lado no entro porque la hubiéramos visto- dijo analizando todo en ese instante entraron Joe e Izzy

- Los chicos están jugando y dicen que no vieron nada y las otras ventanas están cerradas con seguro al igual que las demás puertas – dijo Joe

- Esto es muy loco como pudo estar alguien si no hay entradas¡¡¡- dijo Cody pensando

- Lo bueno es que Kari se dio cuenta a tiempo- Dijo Tai Abrazando a Mimi – y no le paso nada – dijo Mimi

Todos se quedaron pensando hasta que TK rompió el silencio

-Ella dijo que cumpliría el deseo y que le debía un favor a sus padres- dijo pensativo mientras veía a Aki

- osea a Matt y Sora , dijo que lo ayudaría a que no se separaran pero como lo va a hacer???- dijo Kari preocupando y confundiendo a los demás mientras veían a Aki dormir

Mientras que en la mansión Ishida /Takenouchi

Matt seguía dormido en el sillón y Sora en la cama matrimonial ... una intensa luz rodeo sus cuerpos y el brillo aumento que se vio el resplandor hasta la acera. Solo se vio que tanto la ropa de Matt como la de Sora les quedaba mas grande que hace cinco minutos....

Nota de la autora:

Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo jajaja espero que les guste este como se habrán dado cuenta es un poquito más largo que el primero bueno espero que les guste y plis dejen reviews¡¡¡

En el próximo capítulo:

- Porque la ropa me queda tan holgada , no recuerdo que me quedara así ayer- dijo Matt mientras caminaba para ir por sus hijos

- Que guapa mujercita¡¡¡ porque andas por aquí tu sola , y tu novio ¿– dijo un muchacho como de 18 años

" pero que atrevido chiquillo, como se atreve a decirme eso a mi edad¡¡¡¡" pensó Sora

Al abrir Ryoko la puerta ...

- Nat te busca un muchacho , papá se va a poner furioso¡¡¡ si te ve con novio – grito Ryoko

Niños ya dejen de estar peleándose¡¡¡- dijo Matt enojado

- Vaya si tu no eres mas grande que yo y nos llamas niños- dijo Ryo en un tono molesto

- Jovencita que hace usted por aquí a estas horas la tienda esta cerrada- Dijo una muchacha

- Pero de que hablas Kumiko, si yo trabajo aquí- dijo Sora extrañada

- Mírate en el espejo – dijo Nat furiosa con ese chico terco

- OOOOOO POR DIOS¡¡¡- dijeron al mismo tiempo Matt y Sora

Eso Y mas en el próximo capítulo pero dejen reviews¡¡¡¡


End file.
